My Little Bunny
by BabyBunnyJungkookie
Summary: Jungkook selalu menyayangi hyungdeul-nya. Hanya saja,rasa sayangnya pada Hoseok jauh...berbeda. Tapi.. Hoseok kan menyukai Taehyung.. It's a Hopekook Junghope J-hope x Jungkook Uke!Jungkook boyxboy Read and review please I hope no silent reader (/.\)
1. Chapter 1

Jungkook berharap ia tak pernah merasakan ini-setidaknya tidak pada Hoseok. Jika saja merubah perasaan itu semudah ia melakukan gerakan dance,mungkin ia akan memilih untuk menyukai Seokjin yang sudah menyukainya-atau kalau bisa tak merasakan apa itu jatuh cinta sama sekali.

Tapi rasanya begitu sulit saat Jungkook selalu jatuh dengan mudahnya untuk Hoseok. Saat namja itu tertawa,atau bahkan hanya tersenyum,ribuan kupu-kupu beterbangan dengan manisnya di perut maknae itu. Dan ketika Hoseok berlatih dance,Jungkook bersumpah jantungnya melewatkan beberapa detakan normal _because damn it_,Hoseok terlihat keren dan seksi.

Rasanya menyenangkan. _Sekaligus menyakitkan_.

Karna semua tau,seberapa besar Hoseok menyukai Taehyung.

Malam itu cukup menyenangkan. Latihan yang cukup memakan tenaga-tapi tetap menghibur _thanks to_ Hoseok,Jimin dan Suga. Makan malam yang banyak-Namjoon sebagai leader memutuskan ada baiknya untuk sesekali mentraktir member yang lain. Dan beberapa nyanyian lagu lama di van selama perjalanan menuju dorm.

Tapi ada yang sedikit janggal.

Jungkook sama sekali tak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Salahkan perasaan sensitifnya. Hari yang menyenangkan ini membuat Hoseok jauh lebih dekat dengan Taehyung dari biasanya. Tangan kanan Hoseok yang merangkul bahu Taehyung saat istirahat,Hoseok yang beberapa kali menyuapkan makanannya pada Taehyung,dan yang puncaknya saat Taehyung tertidur di bahu Hoseok selama jalan pulang,dengan Hoseok yang mengelus surai namja itu.

Sialnya mereka duduk di depan Jungkook.

Jungkook mengerang pelan. Rasanya aneh saat ada perasaan menyakitkan yang merayap ke hatimu dan secara tak kasat mata menghancurkannya. Seokjin duduk di samping Jungkook,menyadari betul apa yang dirasakan maknae BTS itu. Tapi apa yang bisa dilakukan Seokjin-ia juga mengalami hal yang sama.

"Jungkook-ah.." Jungkook menoleh,menatap Seokjin yang sudah lebih dulu menatapnya khawatir. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Pertanyaan itu sontak membuat member lain-kecuali Taehyung yang sudah tertidur menoleh ke tempat duduk paling belakang,dimana Jungkook serta Seokjin dan Suga yang sedang mendengarkan earphone tengah duduk.

"Kookie~ Kau baik-baik saja?" Itu Jimin,hyung kesayangan Jungkook-member BTS selain Seokjin yang tau kalau Jungkook menyukai Hoseok.

Jungkook menunjukan senyum manisnya. "Ya,hyung~ Aku baik-baik saja.. Kalian tak usah khawatir.." Ia tersenyum makin lebar saat mengatakannya,hingga matanya menyipit.

"Kau yakin,maknae?"

Deg.

Jungkook menjilat bibir bawahnya gugup. "Y-ya,Hoseok hyung.. Aku yakin.."

Rasa manis dari jatuh cinta itu terasa lagi. Untuk beberapa detik,Jungkook merasa kepalanya berputar oleh sesuatu yang memabukan. Dan semua itu hanya karena tiga kata tanpa makna berarti dari Hoseok. Tapi ya,semua hanya untuk beberapa detik. Karena saat berikutnya,saat Hoseok kembali menghadap ke depan,saat tangannya kembali mengelus rambut Taehyung,saat itulah Jungkook merasa hatinya kembali patah.

Terkadang tak ada yang bisa ditebak oleh pikiran manusia. Semuanya terasa seperti teka-teki yang tak dapat dipecahkan,lebih rumit dari sebuah rubik. Dan itulah yang ada di pikiran Seokjin saat ini. Bagaimana bisa Hoseok tidak menyadari perasaan golden maknae BTS itu? Mereka sangat dekat sejak pradebut.

Taehyung membuka matanya,bertepatan dengan Jimin yang melihat kearahnya. Keduanya melemparkan tatapan yang sama,dan tersenyum dalam diam.

'Jungkook..'

'J-hope..'

'Mereka pasangan bodoh..'

Seolah terhubung telepati,keduanya sama-sama menahan tawa.

Keduanya melirik kearah Hoseok. Meski tangannya tetap bergerak mengelus rambut Taehyung,namja itu kini sibuk memperhatikan spion tengah van mereka,dimana pantulan bayangan Jungkook terlihat jelas-bahkan ia tak sadar Taehyung sudah bangun sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu. Jungkook nampak menunduk,matanya tertutupi poninya yang cukup panjang. Hoseok dapat merasakan sesuatu yang aneh membuatnya ingin menoleh kebelakang,menarik tengkuk Jungkook dan menciumnya-menunjukan rasa cintanya. Tapi ia tak ingin menyakiti Jungkook-apa tanggapan fans kalau mereka bersama?

Well,kau memang tidak bisa menebak isi hati manusia kan?


	2. Chapter 2

Mungkin menyukai seseorang bukan ide yang bagus-setidaknya itulah pikiran milik maknae boyband yang sedang naik daun itu.

Van milik BTS berhenti di depan gedung tempat dorm mereka berada pada pukul 10 malam. Udara menusuk khas pertengahan musim dingin menyambut ketujuh namja itu saat pintu van dibuka. Keluhan langsung meluncur dari bibir pucat Suga-ia langsung berlari ke dalam gedung bersama Jimin dan Namjoon,meninggalkan empat orang lainnya di belakang.

"Kau kedinginan,Kookie?" Tanya Seokjin pelan,menatap khawatir maknae yang mulai menggigil itu. Jaketnya terlalu tipis. Dengan bibir membiru Jungkook menggeleng,tersenyum meski tau itu sebuah kebohongan yang terlalu dibuat-buat.

Pandangannya beralih kedepan,dimana Hoseok dengan segera memasukan tangan Taehyung ke saku jaketnya saat angin berhembus. Jungkook kembali tersenyum,kali ini sebuah senyum pahit.

Taehyung meringis saat Hoseok menggenggam tangannya terlalu kuat di dalam saku jaketnya. Namja bermarga Kim itu melemparkan tatapan tajam pada Hoseok,berbicara tanpa suara,'Apa-yang-kau-lakukan-bodoh?!'.

Hoseok tak mengatakan apapun. Ia terus berjalan menuju lift dengan memegang kuat tangan Taehyung. Langkahnya berubah cepat saat menyadari lift sedang terbuka,menarik Taehyung kedalamnya dan meninggalkan Jungkook serta Seokjin di lantai dasar.

"Dasar bodoh!" Umpat Taehyung saat lift bergerak naik. Ia menarik tangannya dari saku jaket Hoseok. Hoseok meringis,sedikit merasa bersalah saat menyadari tangan Taehyung memerah.

"Kalau kau cemburu karna Seokjin begitu memperhatikan Kookie,maka jadikan maknae itu milikmu! Bukannya malah menyeretku seenaknya!"

"Maaf.." ujar Hoseok pelan. "Tapi kau tau kan,aku-"

"Kau takut Jungkook akan berubah jika kalian berpacaran.. Kau takut orang tua Jungkook tak akan merestui.. Kau takut fans akan begini begitu blablabla.. Yang benar saja,Hoseok! Kau beruntung aku berbaik hati membiarkanmu mengaku-ngaku sebagai orang yang menyukaiku! Hell,itu menyebalkan kau tau! Aku dan Jimin hampir tak punya waktu bersama karna kami harus merahasiakan hubungan kami dari yang lain,sehingga Jungkook tak tau!" Omel Taehyung panjang tergagap.

"A-aku.."

"Kau pikir dengan menyakitinya perasaan Jungkook akan menghilang?" Kali ini suara Taehyung melunak. Terbayang olehnya saat tanpa sengaja menemukan Jungkook yang menangis sambil melihat foto-foto pradebutnya dengan Hoseok-saat mereka sangat dekat.

"Kau tau Jungkook itu sensitif,terlalu sensitif kalau boleh ku bilang.. Menyakitinya bukan jalan yang bagus.. Sudah hampir dua bulan sejak kita berpura-pura.."

Lift yang terbuka menghentikan ocehan Taehyung. Ia tersenyum senang saat seorang namja bersandar di dinding dekat lift-menunggunya.

"Jimin~~"

Hoseok tersenyum melihat keduanya. Bagaimana rasanya? Apa akan sangat menyenangkan jika Jungkook memeluk lengannya seperti yang Taehyung lakukan pada Jimin saat ini?Taehyung menoleh kebelakang saat ia dan Jimin berjalan menuju pintu dorm,dengan tangan saling terkait.

"Aku hanya mengingatkan,hyung.. Jangan sampai kau menyesal.."

"Ini.."Jungkook mendongak,menatap Seokjin yang meletakkan secangkir kopi panas dihadapannya. Keduanya kini berada di coffee shop tak jauh dari dorm. Seokjin yang memaksa. Ia berpikir,membawa Jungkook pergi sampai Hoseok dan Taehyung tidur adalah hal terbaik. Dengan begitu Jungkook yang malang tak harus melihat sesuatu yang menyakitkan."Gumawo,hyung.."Seokjin tersenyum,lalu duduk di depan Jungkook,dengan sebuah meja yang membatasi keduanya. "Sama-sama,maknae.. Lagipula ini hanya sebuah ko-""Bukan itu.." potong Jungkook. "Tapi terima kasih untuk semuanya.."Seokjin kembali tersenyum. Baru saja ia hendak menjawab,Jungkook kembali berbicara. "Hyung.. Lupakan aku.." tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata lagi. Seokjin terlalu kaget."Apa?"Setelah lima menit,hanya itu yang bisa tersenyum sedih. Tangannya menggenggam cangkir di hadapannya. "Rasanya menyakitkan menyukai orang yang menyukai orang lain.. Karna itulah,lupakan aku,hyung.."Butuh dua menit sebelum Seokjin menjawab. Dan Jungkook bersumpah,ia melihat mata Seokjin berkilat marah.

"Seharusnya kau yang melupakan Hoseok,Jungkook-ah.."


	3. Chapter 3

"Jauhi Jungkook.."

Hoseok terperangah. Member tertua di BTS baru saja mencegatnya saat ingin mengambil sarapan,dan mengatakan dua kata dengan nada...mengancam?

"Apa?"Seokjin menghela nafas. Ia tak ingin melakukan ini,tapi ia tak punya pilihan.

"Kubilang,jauhi Jungkook.."

Hoseok mengernyitkan dahinya,tak suka.

"Aku tak mengerti kau bicara,apa hyung.. Jadi permisi,aku hanya mau sarapan.."

Tangan Hoseok terulur,hendak mengambil semangkuk sereal yang dibuat Suga untuknya. Tapi tangan Seokjin menahannya. Hoseok menatap hyung nya itu dengan tatapan marah.

"Hyung!"

"Aku hanya memintamu menjauhi Jungkook! Jangan berbicara padanya kalau tak perlu,jangan melakukan fanservice dengannya! Mudah kan?!"

Menepis tangan Seokjin dengan kasar,Hoseok melempar tatapan muak.

"Sebenarnya apa mau mu,hyung! Aku tak merasa melakukan kesalahan apapun pada Jungkook,jadi untuk apa aku menjauhinya?!"

Seokjin tertawa sarkastis. "Kau yakin tak melakukan kesalahan apapun? Apa menyakiti hatinya tak kau hitung?"

Rahang Hoseok mengeras. Ia tau kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Hoseok,jangan berlagak bodoh.." lanjut Seokjin. "Kau sudah tau kankalau Jungkook menyukaimu? Dan bertingkah seolah tak tau apa-apa dan malah mendekat ke Taehyung?"

"Hentikan.."

"Aku hanya memintamu menjauhi Jungkook.. Aku akan menjadikannya milikku.. Dan tak akan menyakitinya.. Hanya sesaat,jauhi dia.."

"Ku bilang hentikan,hyung!" Nafas Hoseok memburu. Keduanya saling melempar tatapan tajam.

"Kau tidak tau apa-apa antara aku dan Taehyung,aku dan Jungkook,isi hatiku,dan apa yang kulakukan.. Kau juga tidak berhak mengaturnya.."

Dan dengan itu Hoseok berlalu,meninggalkan Seokjin yang mematung.

Apa...Hoseok baru saja mengakui ia menyukai Jungkook secara tidak langsung?

"Jungkook-ah,kau baik-baik saja?"

Jungkook nyaris menjatuhkan mangkuk kaca yang dipegangnya. Ia menatap Namjoon yang menatapnya khawatir. Ia tersenyum manis-menutupi kenyataan bahwa ia baru saja hilang dalam imajinasinya sendiri beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Ya,hyung.. Aku baik-baik saja.." dusta Jungkook. Namjoon menatapnya lekat-lekat untuk beberapa saat.

"Kau yakin,maknae?"

Jungkook mengangguk. "Yup~ I'm fine~"

Namjoon menepuk tangannya. "Baiklah,kita ulang latihannya sekali lagi.."

Jungkook menatap dinding kaca besar di hadapannya. Bayangan ketujuh member BTS yang tengah berlatih tampak terpantul ... Ada Hoseok yang tengah serius melatih gerakan dance nya di lagu sadar pipi Jungkook memerah. Ia merutuki dirinya yang terlihat seperti saja...Hoseok yang sedang serius berlatih dance itu...Sexy?Keren?Ah,mungkin keduanya dapat menjelaskan Hoseok saat ini.

Terlalu lama menatap sepertinya membawa dampak buruk. Karna detik berikutnya,Hoseok mendapati Jungkook yang tengah menatapnya.

Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya,malu..Sementara Hoseok...tersenyum.

Dan Seokjin yang menatap marah.

"Okay,let's take a break~!"Teriakan Namjoon menghentikan semua kegiatan member BTS. Enam member lainnya langsung mengambil posisi nyaman untuk istirahat-kebanyakan tidur di lantai. Ada Jungkook,Jimin,Suga dan Jin yang tidur di lantai. Namjoon keluaruntuk berbicara dengan manager. Sementara Taehyung sibuk membersihkan keringat Hoseok,namja bermarga Jung itu menari lebih banyak dari yang sudah meminta izin Jimin,tentu saja. Ia tak ingin Hoseok berakhir di rumah sakit karena kedua nya bertengkar.

Seokjin yang pertama bangkit dari posisinya. Ia bergerak kearah Jungkook,menarik tangan maknae itu dan membawanya keluar. Protesan yang meluncur dari bibir Jungkook tak menatap kepergian keduanya dengan mata yang berkilat cemburu. Mau tak mau,Taehyung terkekeh juga melihatnya. Hoseok menatap Taehyung bingung. "Apa?"

"Kejar dia,bodoh.." Hoseok mengumpat pelan. Kenapa Taehyung suka sekali mengatai dia bodoh?!

"Aku serius,Hyung., Sebelum Seokjin menjadikannya kekasihnya dan meninggalkanmu yang sibuk meratapi na-"

Kalimat Taehyung tak dapat diselesaikannya. Hoseok sudah berlari keluar ruang latihan,mengejar Seokjin dan member lainnya menatap Taehyung bingung. Sementara yang ditatap hanya melempar cengiran polos.

"Kalian tau,mungkin sebentar lagi kalian harus menghadapi pasangan baru yang berbunga-bunga,dan satu member yang patah hati.. Benarkan,Jimin sayang?"Jimin menganga. Apa Taehyung baru saja memanggilnya sayang di depan member lain?!Hal berikutnya yang Jimin sadari,dua pasang mata memandangnya dengan tatapan ingin tau.

Jungkook mengaduh kesakitan. Punggungnya terbentur dinding,dengan tubuh depan yang ditahan tubuh Seokjin.

"H-hyung.."

Seokjin tak mengatakan apapun. Ia menunduk dalam,menatap lantai dibawah tubuh keduanya. Jungkook tak dapat menghindari rasa gugup yang menyerangnya. Bukan,bukan gugup yang dirasakannya seperti saat bersama Hoseok. Rasagugup ini sedikit...menakutkan.

"Aku..." Seokjin memulai. Dan Jungkook merasa jantungnya baru saja melompat keluar tubuhnya karna kaget saat bibir Seokjin menyentuh bibirnya. Ia meronta,tentu saja. Ia membenci ini. Saat ia dipaksa menjadi lemah seperti ini.

Bibir Seokjin lepas dari bibir Jungkook disertai suara pukulan keras. Mata Jungkook yang semula tertutup,kini mulai terbuka. Ia menatap punggung seorang namja yang menghalangi tubuhnya dari tubuh Seokjin yang kini terduduk di lantai-dengan sudut bibir yang berdarah.

"Hoseok hyung.."

Hoseok membalik tubuhnya,menangkup kedua pipi Jungkook.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Jungkook mengangguk. Pipi dan matanya memanas. Pipinya yang mengeluarkan semburat merah karena malu berada diposisi yang begitu dekat dengan Hoseok. Dan mata yang nyaris menumpahkan air mata mengingat apa yang dilakukan diangkat-Hoseok menggendongnya bridal style. Namja yang lebih tua dari Jungkook itu menatap Seokjin tajam.

"Kau yang kini menyakiti Jungkook,hyung.." Dan Seokjin hanya bisa diam,menatap keduanya pergi keluar dari gedung dimana ruang latihan mereka berada.

"Jungkook-ah.. Mianhae.."


	4. Chapter 4

Jungkook dan Hoseok saling diam,tak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun bahkan hingga keduanya sampai di dorm. Jungkook merasak mual. Hatinya dipenuhi rasa gugup karena hanya ada Hoseok dan dirinya di dorm,serta rasa aneh setelah Seokjin menciumnya tadi. Hoseok menyadari ini,tentu saja. Jungkook tak beranjak dari tempat tidurnya,ia tak tertidur,matanya terbuka lebar-menatap langit-langit kamar.

"Kau baik-baik saja,Kookie?"

Kali ini rasanya seperti ada jutaan kupu-kupu yang terbang di perutnya. Ia menoleh kearah Hoseok yang menatapnya. Namja itu duduk di kasurnya sendiri,tersenyum kearah Jungkook. Tanpa diminta kedua pipi Jungkook memerah. "Y-ya,hyung.."

"Kau yakin?" Hoseok bertanya kembali,kali ini melangkah turun dari tempat tidurnya. Ia beranjak dan duduk dilantai disamping kasur Jungkook,membuat golden maknae itu langsung bergegas duduk. Bukan karena ingin sopan,hanya saja Hoseok duduk di samping kepalanya,dan kalau Jungkook menoleh,jarak mereka hanya beberapa senti saja.

Hoseok menggigit bagian dalam bibirnya,menahan senyum melihat tingkah lucu Jungkook. Astaga,apa ia melakukan kesalahan besar dengan mengabaikan perasaan namja Jeon ini sejak dulu?

"Aku tidak menyangka Jin Hyung akan melakukan itu.." gumam Hoseok. Ia dapat melihat tubuh Jungkook menegang saat ia mengangkat nama hyung tertua BTS itu. "Kupikir ia akan menjagamu setelah apa yang dikatakannya padaku.."

Jungkook menatap Hoseok bingung. "Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

Hoseok mengusap tengkuknya,lalu tersenyum kaku. "Tak ada.. Hanya pembicaraan antar namja.."

Jungkook mendelik. "Hyung pikir aku bukan namja?!"

Kali ini Hoseok tertawa keras. Tangannya meraih tangan Jungkook dan menarik namja yang lebih muda itu untuk menunduk,lalu mengusak rambutnya sayang.

Mungkin keputusan yang salah.

Karna saat Jungkook mendongak untuk melayangkan protes,hidung mereka nyaris bersentuhan. Terlalu dekat. Keduanya bahkan dapat merasakan deru nafas satu sama lain dengan jelas. Juga...dua jantung yang berdetak tak beraturan.

Jungkook hendak menjauh,ia bisa saja pingsan kalau harus bertahan seperti ini. Tapi sebuah tangan menahan tengkuknya,dan dengan gerakan cepat menarik Jungkook mendekat ke Hoseok. Mata maknae itu terbelalak.

.

.

.

Astaga

.

.

Hoseok...

.

.

Menciumnya?!

.

.

Jungkook menatap kaget Hoseok yang menutup kedua matanya,kini mulai melumat kecil bibir bawah Jungkook. Tangan kiri Hoseok yang terbebas bergerak menangkup pipi namja yang dicintainnya itu. Mengelusnya dengan ibu jari,memberi tau bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Hati Jungkook berdesir. Ada yang menyenangkan dari ciuman ini.

Yang menciumnya adalah orang yang dicintainya. Dan ia melakukannya dengan lembut,bukan dengan tuntutan seperti yang dilakukan Seokjin sebelumnya.

Mata Jungkook otomatis menutup saat hatinya mulai mengambil alih. Hoseok tersenyum saat namja polos itu berusaha mengimbangi ciumannya dengan polos. Manis sekali.

Kebutuhan oksigen menjadi satu-satunya alasan Jungkook dan Hoseok memutus ciuman manis itu. Pipi gembul Jungkook memerah parah. Hoseok mengusap rambut Jungkook dengan sayang. "Aku mencintaimu.."

Jungkook nyaris terjungkal dari tempat tidur. "Apa?"

Hoseok tersenyum manis. Manis sekali,sampai mungkin Jungkook bisa diabetes melihatnya. "Aku,Jung Hoseok,mencintaimu Jeon Jungkook.. Sangat.."

"A-apa? Tapi.. hyung... v hyung.. suka.. ah.." Jungkook bahkan tak bisa merangkai kata-kata. Kepalanya berusaha memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Tapi otaknya seperti mati rasa saat Hoseok menariknya kedalam sebuah pelukan. "Aku mencintaimu.. Hanya Jeon Jungkook.. Aku tidak ada apa-apa dengan Taehyung.. Ia pacar Jimin,kau tau.."

Jungkook menganga. Astaga. Terlalu banyak kejutan untuknya hari ini.

"Hei.." Hoseok melepaskan pelukannya. " Kau belum menjawab pernyataanku.."

Jungkook mengerjap bingung,dengan ekspresi bodohnya. Dan Hoseok tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak mengecup bibir Jungkook,membuat pipi namja itu kembali memanas.

"Aku mencintaimu,Jeon Jungkook.."

"A..Aku juga mencintaimu,J-jung Hoseok hyung.."


	5. Chapter 5

Hampir tak ada yang berubah.

Semuanya masih seperti biasa. Teriakan Namjoon di pagi hari agar member lainnya bangun. Aroma masakan Seokjin yang menyapa. Gerutuan Suga yang dipaksa turun dari tempat tidur oleh Taehyung,sementara Jimin tertawa melihatnya.

Hampir tak ada yang berubah-kecuali dua member lainnya.

Pagi itu Jungkook terbangun bukan karena teriakan Namjoon,tapi karena sepasang lengan menariknya ke pelukan hangat. Mata Jungkook terbuka malas,mendapati wajahnya tepat berhadapan dengan dada bidang Hoseok. Pipi chubby Jungkook merona. Ia mendongak,untuk disapa dengan sebuah kecupan manis di bibir.

"Selamat pagi" sapa Hoseok. Ia tersenyum lembut,mengusap rambut Jungkook yang minggu lalu dicatnya menjadi cokelat gelap. Jungkook semakin memerah,tapi tetap mengeluarkan senyum manisnya. Ia tersenyum lebar hingga kedua matanya menyipit.

"Selamat pagi,hyungie.." Gigi kelinci Jungkook menggigit bibirnya sendiri,menahan rasa gugup yang memenuhi rongga dadanya. Hoseok tertawa kecil. Jungkook selalu terlihat menggemaskan.

"Ayo keluar.. Sepertinya sarapan sudah selesai.." Hoseok tetap pada kegiatannya,mengusap rambut Jungkook. Tangan lainnya bergerak mengambil sebuah ikat rambut yang tergeletak di meja nakas. Kini ia sibuk mengikat poni Jungkook menjadi _apple hair._ Poni maknae itu sudah menutupi matanya-dan Hoseok tak suka itu.

Hoseok yang lebih dulu bangkit dari posisi awalnya. Ia duduk di pinggir kasur,menunggu namjachinggu barunya. "Ayo,hyung akan menggendongmu.."

Jungkook mengerjap pelan. Ini...kenyataan?

Hoseok menoleh kebelakang,tersenyum gemas saat mendapati Jungkook sedang terbengong. "Ayolah~"

Jungkook kembali merona. Ia merangkak pelan kearah Hoseok dan melingkarkan lengannya di leher namja itu. Jungkook memekik tertahan saat Hoseok berdiri,menahan paha Jungkook dengan kedua tangannya dan membawanya ke luar kamar. Jungkook menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Hoseok saat pintu kamarnya terbuka. Ia dapat merasakan empat pasang mata lainnya tengah menatap mereka berdua.

"Ah~ Apa kalian berencana membuat kami terkena diabetes dipagi hari?" -Itu Taehyung. Disebelahnya Jimin tengah bersiul,menggoda pasangan baru itu.

"Sepertinya aku tak perlu membangunkan maknae yang kalau tidur seperti putri tidur itu.." Kali ini Jungkook mengangkat wajahnya dan mendelik pada sang leader,Namjoon. "Aku tidak seperti itu!" protesnya.

Hoseok kembali tertawa. Ia menggoyangkan tubuh Jungkook digendongannya. "Akui saja,sayang~"

Uh,mungkin Jungkook akan meledak sebentar lagi. Pipinya memerah parah sejak tadi. Apalagi saat Hoseok memanggilnya sayang. Tapi bukan Jungkook namanya kalau tidak keras kepala. Dengan wajah mirip kepiting rebus,ia tetap memajukan bibirnya,mencibir. "Aniyo!"

Jungkook semakin memanyunkan bibirnya saat lima orang lainnya tertawa.

Tunggu.

Lima?

Remaja itu kembali mengerjap. Ia menoleh kearah dapur. Disana ada Seokjin. Ia dan apron merah mudanya-Jungkook masih tak mengerti kenapa member BTS yang paling tua itu bisa menjadi seme dengan warna kesukaan pink dan tingkah penuh aegyonya itu. Seokjin memasak sarapan,hal yang dilakukannya setiap pagi. Hanya saja ia tak lagi menoleh dan tersenyum pada Jungkook seperti yang biasa dilakukannya. Ia tampak tak peduli. Dan Jungkook tak perlu menjadi jenius untuk tau kenapa.

Hoseok tampaknya menyadari Jungkook yang tiba-tiba diam. Ia menoleh sesaat,melihat kearah Jungkook. Sebelum mengikuti arah pandang namja itu.

"Jungkook-ah?"

"Aku kasian pada Seokjin hyungie.."

Hoseok tersenyum. Ia cemburu,tentu saja. Tapi ia mengerti,Jungkook kecilnya hanya kasihan.

"Kau ingin kesana dan menghampirinya?"

Pertanyaan itu sekedar basa-basi. Tentu saja Jungkook akan turun dari gendongan Hoseok dan berjalan menuju Seokjin. Meminta maaf atau mungkin memberi pelukan sebagai bukti kalau Jungkook benar-benar merasa bersalah. Jungkook selalu melakukan itu pada semua member,dan Hoseok mencoba mengerti.

Setidaknya itu yang Hoseok pikir akan Jungkook lakukan.

Tapi nyatanya,yang dilakukan oleh yang lebih muda membuat Hoseok terkejut. Alih-alih turun dari gendongannya,Jungkook malah mengeratkan pelukannya di sekitar leher Hoseok,lalu kembali menyembunyikan wajah nya di leher Hoseok.

"Ani.." Jungkook berbisik,namun posisinya membuat Hoseok dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. "Aku ingin bersama hyung saja.." gumamnya.

Hoseok bukan tipe orang yang suka berpuitis-meski lagu cinta yang diciptakannya sering terdengar manis. Tapi kali ini dia serius. Hatinya terasa menghangat dengan tingkah dan ucapan singkat Jungkook.

.

-TBC-

.

.

.

Kkkk.. Wah,Ini pertama kalinya author bikin note ya.. KK.. (/.\) Buat semua reader,I'd like to give you all my deepest thanks.. Special thanks buat semua reader yang udah review juga.. Umh,makasih juga khususnya buat salah seorang reviewer, "BearJhope",karna udah ngasih ide dan semangat buat ngelanjutin ff ini.. Love you deh pokoknya.. XD

.

Buat semua reader,maaf karna ceritanya pendek2,ne.. Soalnya nulisnya disela jam belajar sekolah.. -_- Keep giving review yaaaa.. Muah muah.. Kiss kiss buat kalian semua~ :*


	6. Chapter 6

"Buka mulutmu,Kookie.. Say aaa~"

Jungkook merona,tapi tetap melakukan permintaan Hoseok. Membuka mulutnya dan memakan zat dingin dengan rasa vanilla kesukaannya. _Ice cream._

"Kau suka?" Jungkook menjawab dengan anggukan,matanya menyipit saat tersenyum lebar.

"Aku tidak tau hyungie menyembunyikan es krim di kulkas.. Kupikir benda itu hanya berisi bahan makanan yang akan di masak Seokjin hyung.." ujar Jungkook polos. Matanya berbinar senang. Ia kembali membuka mulutnya,menunggu Hoseok kembali menyuapkan sesendok es krim.

"Benarkah? Ah,mungkin itu karna aku menyimpannya agak ke belakang.." gumam Hoseok,dengan senang hati kembali menyuapi kekasih kelincinya.

Jungkook hendak mengucapkan sesuatu ketika suara piring yang dibanting ke meja tempat mereka duduk terdengar. Keduanya menoleh,mendapati Seokjin dengan ekspresi datarnya tengah meletakkan berbagai makanan yang dibuatnya untuk sarapan member lainnya.

"Semuanya,makanan siap!" teriakan Seokjin itu mendapat respon cepat. Jimin,Taehyung,Namjoon,dan Yoongi sudah berada di sekitar meja itu dalam 5 detik. Keempatnya tampak lapar. Pastinya.

"Cepat makan lalu bersiap.. Kita ada jadwal jam 1 nanti.." Seokjin melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan jam 10.

Tak perlu banyak aba-aba,semua member BTS yang lain langsung bergegas memakan makanan yang ada. Tanpa menyadari ada aura aneh yang menguar disekitar mereka.

Jungkook duduk diantara Hoseok dan Seokjin. Bukan hal yang bagus.

Jungkook hampir tak bisa menelan makanannya. Ia sibuk menggigiti sumpitnya. Dihadapannya ada seporsi nasi,bulgogi,dan kimchi—Jungkook menggilai makanan ini. Tapi ia hanya bisa memakan dua suap sebelum merasa mual. Bukan karna makanannya. Tapi karna di bawah meja tangan kanannya dipegang Hoseok dan tangan kirinya dipegang Seokjin.

Jungkook berusaha menarik tangannya,hanya untuk meringis saat Seokjin mencengkram tangannya kuat-kuat. Jungkook ingin menangis saja. Ia meremas pelan tangan Hoseok yang memegangnya.

Hoseok sedikit kaget saat Jungkook meremas tangannya. Dan saat ia menoleh,ia mendapati Jungkook tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan _puppy eyes_ nya. Hoseok nyaris saja tersenyum melihat tatapan lucu namjachinggu-nya. Nyaris. Karna saat melihat air mata yang menggenang di ujung mata Jungkook,Hoseok menyadari ada yang salah.

"Kookie.. Waeyo?"

Jungkook menggeleng lalu menunduk,apple hair-nya bergerak seirama. Seokjin mencengkram tangannya makin erat dan Jungkook yakin akan ada bekas memerah setelahnya

Tatapan tajam Seokjin bertemu pandang dengan Hoseok. Dan sekarang Hoseok mengerti ada masalah apa.

Keempat member lainnya terkejut saat Hoseok tiba-tiba berdiri,dengan masih memegang tangan Jungkook. "Aku akan keluar sebentar dengan Jungkook.."

"Kita ada jadwal sebentar lagi,Hoseok.."

Itu Seokjin. Hoseok menggertakan giginya,melirik Seokjin dari ujung matanya. "Aku tau.. Kami tidak akan lama.."

Namjoon mengangguk. "Kembali lah sebelum jam 11.30.."

Hoseok tersenyum pada leader-nya itu. "Ya.. Tentu.."

"Kalian mau berkencan kilat? Kalau begitu ayo pergi sekarang!" Taehyung menyenggol Jimin yang tersenyum jahil.

"Jangan dengarkan dia.." gumam Taehyung. "Berhati-hatilah kalian berdua.."

Hoseok tersenyum miring. Ujung bibirnya menegang dengan cara yang terlihat begitu sinis. "Aku benar-benar ingin pergi secepatnya.. Tapi aku tak bisa pergi kalau kau terus memegang tangan Jungkook dengan kuat seperti itu…_Seokjin hyung_.."

Dan meja makan seketika hening karena nada sarkastik Hoseok.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyungie seharusnya tak melakukan itu.." Jungkook bergumam pelan. Tangannya bergerak dengan hati-hati,mengobati bekas luka di ujung bibir Hoseok.

Namja yang lebih tua meringis pelan saat rasa perih menjalar. "Lalu kau berharap aku diam saja saat ia menatapku dengan tatapan menantang seperti itu?"

Jungkook tak menjawab. Ia tau ia tak akan menang melawan Hoseok dalam hal berbicara. Hoseok pasti selalu menemukan jawaban atas kalimat yang dilontarkan Jungkook. Pasti.

"Kau membelanya?"

Hoseok tiba-tiba saja melontarkan pertanyaan itu. Jungkook hanya menjawab dengan gelengan,tangannya masih mengobati ujung bibir Hoseok.

"Jeon Jungkook.. Kau membelanya?"

Tangan Jungkook terhenti di udara. Ia mendesah pelan. Maknae itu mendongak,menatap Hoseok yang lebih tinggi darinya. "Apa aku terlihat seperti membela Seokjin hyung?"

"Ya.."

Jungkook mengerjap beberapa kali. Ia tersenyum kecil. "Tapi kenyataannya tidak,hyung.. kalau aku membela Seokjin hyung,aku tidak akan ada di sini.." Tangan Jungkook kembali mengobati luka Hoseok dan menempelkan plester transparan. "Aku ada disini karna aku ada dipihakmu,hyung.. Hanya saja aku tidak suka melihat hyung bertengkar.. Aku.. Merasa tidak berguna.. Hyung bertengkar karena aku.. Dan bahkan ini masih hari pertama kita.."

Hoseok terdiam. Ia menatap Jungkook dalam diam.

"Hyung pikir bagaimana rasanya menjadi aku saat melihat hyung yang tiba-tiba menarik kerah Seokjin hyung dan memukulnya? Apa hyung tau bagaimana rasanya melihat hyung dipukul lebih keras oleh Seokjin hyung? Saat itu aku benar-benar ketakutan.. Apalagi saat Seokjin hyung memukul rahang hyung.. Hyungie itu rapper.. Hyungie tidak boleh merasa sakit di lidah atau rahang.. Lalu saat Seokjin hyung memukul perut hyung.. Bagaimana kalau itu memberikan efek saat hyungie dance.. Bagaimana ka-"

Ucapan panjang Jungkook terhenti saat sebelah tangan Hoseok menangkup pipinya dan memberinya sebuah ciuman. Tepat dibibir.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Jungkook menutup matanya dan membalas ciuman itu dengan polos. Hoseok membuka mulutnya,menahan bibir atas Jungkook diantara bibirnya dan menghisapnya pelan.

"Terima kasih.." Hoseok berujar saat ciuman manis itu terlepas. Matanya menatap teduh Jungkook yang merona.

"Ya.. Sama-sama.."

.

.

.

.

.

"Kalian bekerja dengan baik!"

Teriakan ketujuh member BTS itu bergema di lokasi syuting MV terbaru mereka. Tepuk tangan seluruh kru ikut menemani teriakan itu. Ini sudah pukul 8 malam dan mereka baru selesai.

Uh Jungkook ingin pingsan saja rasanya.

Melempar dirinya ke sofa yang tersedia di lokasi,Jungkook menyndarkan kepalanya ke bahu Hoseok yang sibuk dengan smartphone nya.

"Lelah?" Jungkook mengangguk. Ia menutup matanya saat tangan Hoseok mengusap rambutnya dengan lembut.

.

.

"Hoseok oppa!"

Jungkook membuka matanya dan menoleh bersamaan dengan Hoseok. Menatap bingung seorang gadis yang tengah berlari kearah mereka berdua.

"Nugu.." Jungkook bertanya pelan. Hoseok menggeleng. _He has no idea._

"Annyeonghaseo!" gadis itu berbicara dengan suara yang keras. Ia membungkuk sopan.

"Siapa?" tanya Hoseok. Gadis itu memberi cengiran lebarnya. "Oppa melupakanku? Aku Jae Un!"

Hoseok terlihat berpikir sesaat. Sebelum menjentikkan jarinya. "Sung Jae Un? Anak kelas 8-2?"

Gadis itu mengangguk kuat. Hoseok tersenyum. "Apa kabar? Untuk apa kau ke sini?"

"Oh? Ahjumma dan ahjusshi tak memberi tau oppa?" gadis itu terlihat kaget. Hoseok menggeleng. Memangnya ada apa?

"Aku kan di jodohkan dengan oppa!"

.

.

.

.

"Mwo?"

Gadis bernama Jae Un itu menoleh,sepertinya baru menyadari ada Jungkook disana. "Oh,Jungkook-sshi.. Annyeonghaseo.. Maaf aku tak melihatmu tadi.."

Jungkook tak mengacuhkan sapaan itu. Ia malah mengulang pertanyaannya. Jae Un tersenyum 100 watt.

"Aku akan dijodohkan dengan Hoseok oppa,karena itu aku kesini.."

Hoseok kelabakan. Apalagi saat tatapan Jungkook berubah dingin. Astaga! Ia benar-benar tidak tau!

"Kalau begitu mungkin kalian perlu berbicara berdua.. Aku permisi.."

"Jungkook-ah.."

Hoseok ikut berdiri dan hendak mengejar Jungkook. Tapi Jae Un tiba-tiba memeluk tangannya. "Oppa mau kemana? Kalau oppa pergi,aku akan mengadu pada ahjumma dan ahjusshi.."

Jae Un ini…..licik. Hoseok diam tak menjawab. Ia hanya menatap punggung Jungkook yang bergerak menjauh. Berjalan menuju Yoongi yang menatapnya datar. Apa gadis bernama Jae Un itu sudah memberi tau member lain hingga Yoongi yang biasanya ramah itu terlihat mengerikan begitu?

Dan Hoseok dapat merasakan kaki-kakinya terasa kehilangan tulang saat seseorang merangkul Jungkook yang mulai bergetar menahan tangis. Seokjin.


End file.
